Kabedon
by Tirainy
Summary: Where there is a party, Rouge is keen to bet and Sonic is just drunk enough to agree. Rouge's POV


**Kabedon**

Where there is a party, Rouge is keen to bet and Sonic is just drunk enough to agree.

 **TAGs:** Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, sonadow, one-shot, Writing Exercise, Wordcount: 100-1.000, alcohol consumption, humor, kabedon, Rouge's POV

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.**

* * *

"Challenge?" Sonic repeats after her, green eyes sparkling with curiosity and excitement. "What kind of challenge?"

Rouge grins. _Oh, this is gonna be fun_. "Say, Blue, do you know what _kabedon_ is?"

Sonic shakes his head.

"It's a Yurasian thing. Let me show you." Rouge grins as she curls her hand around his bicep to pull him to the edge of the room. "Here. Stand by this wall."

Sonic does as ordered, leaning against the wall as he waits for further instructions.

"Kabedon in rough translation means 'hitting the wall'," Rouge explains, position herself before him, "and that is essentially what you need to do. You pick a person, approach them and then firmly plant your hand on the wall next to their head like this—" The bat slaps her hand onto the wall on the left side of Sonic's head, the sharp sound of it swallowed by the loud music and chatter that is still resonating through the room. "—to cage them in. Then you lean in close—" Rouge bends her neck, her greater height and the few extra inches her today footwear grant her allowing her to lean easily over the hero. "—and say a pick-up line of your choosing. That's all there's to it."

Rouge leans back, giving the now red-in-the-face hedgehog some room to breath, her grin growing bigger when she notes the warm drunk flush tainting Sonic's cheeks is slightly darked than it was before. Yes, this is gonna be so much _fun_. "...and what I am challenging you to is to perform kabedon on _Shadow_."

"S-Shadow?" Sonic's eyes widen ever so slightly, the hero immediately searching the room for the striped hedgehog. "Why him?"

"Do it and I'll tell ya," Rouge replies, her eyes twinkling with mischief. When she sees hesitation flash over the other's expression, she adds, "You'll also get a Chaos Emerald as a reward."

Sonic blinks at her, surprised and confused, which is understandable—everyone knows she hates parting with jewels that somehow get into her posession—especially such beauties like Chaos Emeralds—so her doing so willingly...

Rouge can see the gears turning in Sonic's head but it's probably the few shots that are already in the hero's system that Rouge can thank to for Sonic not asking questions or her having to give anymore of push to the hero to convince him to take up the challenge.

Though Rouge still does give a bit of nudge. "What's matter? Don't tell me the big hero is intimidated by something like this?"

"What? Me? Of course not!" Sonic forces a laugh that Rouge can see right through. But still the hero agrees. "I'll...I'll do it."

Then only thing left to do for her is to watch as Sonic slowly makes his way through the mass of guests to the corner where Shadow is currently hiding from social interaction. The two exchange a few words before Sonic suddenly _staggers_ and seems about to fall, reflexively grabbing onto Shadow—or that's at least what it _seems_ like at that very moment—and thus dragging the surprised hedgehog along, their fall stopped only by Sonic managing to side-step so his back would hit the wall and by Shadow managing to firmly plant both his hands onto the wall on both sides of Sonic's head.

Rouge blinks when she realizes what that looks like. _That's not how you do kabedon, Blue..._

However, Sonic doesn't seem preoccupied by not doing what she's challenged him to do, letting Shadow do the whole leaning against the wall thing while he moves his mouth, saying what Rouge presumes is the pick-up line he's prepared.

Surprise and confusion washes over Shadow's face, her colleague saying something back to which Sonic responds, the two going back and forth for a whole minute before realization flashes over Shadow's face and Sonic lets go of Shadow to instead rub his hand over his blushing face which Rouge is convinced is not a product of alcohol this time.

 _Especially,_ when the two share a _look_ , Shadow mutters something, Sonic laughs and pulls Shadow into a kiss.

Taking it as a sign her work as matchmaker is finally done, Rouge averts her gaze to give the boys some privacy, taking a victory sip from her cup before sighing.

Boy, all this time she spent on devising a masterplan how to get the two to finally confess to one other and all she had to do was to play on Sonic's ego.

...wait, why exactly didn't she think of that earlier?


End file.
